NGE : Blue Shift
by Greenfang
Summary: With Shinji trapped in Unit 01 after the battle with the 14th Angel - Asuka seeks solace in Misato's beer fridge, while Rei seeks the answer to an unexpected question. Probably more drama than humour, but it will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Blue Shift**

**Chapter One:**

The phone stopped ringing and the answering machine clicked and hummed into life.

'_**Hii, you have called the Katsuragi residence! We can't make it to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to ya! Okay? Oookay! Bye now!"**_

_**Beep.**_

"_Hi Asuka, its Misato. Just ringing to let you know that I won't be home tonight, I'll be working at Nerv until late and probably just crash on the fold out couch in my office. Order take-out if you like, you know my credit card details. Oh, and don't forget to feed Pen-pen! Umm... okay, see ya!"_

Asuka Langley Soryu looked up from where she had sat slumped at the kitchen table, head resting on her hands.

"That's okay Misato." She said, staring balefully at the machine. 'Why don't you just come out and admit you're staying there because you can't stand to be around me? With your beloved Shinji gone, there's no reason to come back here anyway, is there Misato?"

Silence, and the flashing message light of the machine, was her only answer.

* * *

Rei Ayanami often wandered the streets of a night time. Just a slim wraith, almost invisible in the shadows of the darkened streetscape of the Tokyo-3 suburbs. Walking was an escape from the dreams that had haunted her sleep since the Battle with the 14th Angel. The Battle where she had been so easily defeated and tossed aside by the Enemy. The Battle where she had watched, virtually at point blank range, the rage and horror of Unit 01 going berserk and devouring the Angels S2 organ before her very eyes.

The Battle that had also taken the Third Child, Pilot Ikari, away from her.

Since that day, almost two weeks previously, there had been no comfort in sleep for Rei. The nightmares of blood and wrenching horror that had left her uncharacteristically shaken and fearful and her sheets drenched in cold sweat night after night would give the young girl no peace.

Pilot Ikari_, Ikari-kun_ was gone. The nervous boy who had been the only person in her entire life to show her kindness and concern. This Boy had cried for her, and had asked her to smile for him. This Boy who was capable so much rage and kindness and fear. The Boy who had brought the young blue haired pilot out of her world of existing only as a tool for one man's purpose and into the realisation that the interactions of Human Beings were worthy and valuable.

That boy was gone.

Rei Ayanami didn't know how to deal with that loss. Nothing in her experience had prepared her for the pain that his disappearance had caused her. A grief, almost physically painful, had gripped the young girl's heart since that day.

So, every night since, she had walked the darkened streets of Tokyo 3. Finding solace in the simple action of wandering the city aimlessly. Or almost aimlessly. She was aware, that by accident or perhaps by subconscious design, she never walked the same way twice. It was like she was searching for the answer to her pain on the empty streets of the city night after night.

No satisfactory answer had been forthcoming as yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the small _beep_ of an alarmon her wristwatch. She stopped underneath one of the streetlights. She crouched down and rummaged around in her satchel eventually taking out one tiny, red and white capsule. She stared at it in her hand for more than a minute.

Maybe here was some kind of answer to her need.

Rei then stared out across Tokyo 3. The glare of the sodium streetlights bleaching her hair and skin a metallic yellow. Only the red of her eyes stood out as she narrowed them, took in her surroundings and recognised one of the buildings in the distance.

With a silent nod to herself Rei put the capsule back into her satchel and stood up.

More purposefully now Rei Ayanami walked towards her new destination.

* * *

Asuka belched loudly, giggled, and opened her third can of Yebisu. Misato, she knew, would never miss a few cans, and besides, the redhead thought to herself, it's not like she was a _kid _anymore! Not like that stupid Shinji.

_**Stupid Shinji**__._

This surreptitious drinking had only started three nights ago. In the fortnight since her defeat at the hands of the 14th Angel Asuka had been spiralling deeper and deeper into a self propelled tailspin of anxiety and self loathing. She had avoided school since the battle and avoided all personal contact. This had been easy. Misato had hardly been back to the apartment since that awful day. Asuka's pretty face twisted into a sneer, Misato was too worried about her precious Shinji, more like, she thought to herself. Her best friend Hikari was too concerned with mooning over her injured dumb jock 'boyfriend' to pay any attention to the German girl. And that was it. Asuka, despite her perceived status as the most popular girl at school, didn't have anyone else in her life that she could actually talk to or call friend at any level. Just Misato and Hikari. Oh, and Shinji, of course.

_**Stupid Shinji**__. _

She never realised how much she would actually miss the brown haired boy. That walking doormat of constant apologies and Freudian Father Issues. Just thinking about the Third Child brought a knot to her stomach and a painful tightness to her throat. Ever since arriving in Japan her destiny had been intertwined with that of the younger Ikari's and it seemed no matter how much she tried to push him away she almost simultaneously found herself drawing closer to him.

Then there had been _that _kiss. Her very first one. The one that, despite her denials, even to herself, she had never regretted. She shook her head and frowned to herself. What was wrong with her? She had pushed the boy even further away after that. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her vulnerability. He needed to suffer so that he would know how bad she felt.

She had thought him weak when he had left Nerv after the battle with the 13th Angel. Weak for deserting his duty. She was angry at him for deserting Nerv in its hour of need.

_For deserting her_.

_**Stupid Shinji**__._

But he _had _come back and defeated the Angel, _of course_! The same Angel that had brushed her aside like a mere annoyance and left broken both the redheaded girl and her Evangelion. Shown her up for the pathetic little girl she was. She was devastated, humiliated and... And... Alone. The Third Child had disappeared and left her alone.

_**Stupid Shinji.**_

The young girl's mind could only take so much. She felt as if she would implode from the seething emotion that was churning inside her. Being alone in the apartment all week meant that eventually something would have to break, and so it did.

Not even sure why she was doing it, she had taken the first golden can of Yebisu of out Misato's over sized beer refrigerator and just stared at it as it gleamed on the kitchen table. The condensation beaded on the surface alluringly. She knew what she was doing wasn't right, but the part of her that cared was overwhelmed by the need to do something to deaden the turmoil inside of her.

Almost on autopilot she cracked open the can and raised it to her lips.

_Bleargh!_

What did Misato see in that stuff? _Still_, she thought, _No point wimping out now!_ So it was that she had downed her first can in a mere couple of minutes. _Maybe it's not as bad as I thought?_ She couldn't deny the fact that while at first seeming bitter to her inexperienced palate, the stuff really grew on you. Not to mention the fact that the buzz had already kicked in and really taken the edge off her anxiety as well. The most natural thing in the world had been to have another one, and one more after that.

The next thing she remembered was waking up on the couch late the next morning with Pen-Pen snuggled up next to her.

"Ach! Get off me you perverted penguin!"

'Wark! 'Replied Pen-pen in disgust and waddled off to his Refrigerator.

Asuka had cleaned the cans off the coffee table in case Misato came home unexpectedly, brushed her teeth and spent the rest of the day in bed.

That had been the first night.

The next night had been much the same, only this time Pen-Pen had kept a respectful distance.

The next morning dawned bright and new, heavy with the potential of another day in the technological epicentre of the Globe. The citizens of this gleaming Technopolis crowded onto the trains and busses. The school children, scientists, technicians and salarymen of Tokyo 3 all following the same routine as every weekday morning as the schools, offices, labs and factories filled for the day.

All of the citizens except for one that is. Asuka Langley Soryu slept blissfully through it all, slumbering all the way past midday and into the PM side of the dial.

She awoke late and really not feeling so hot. _So what? _She thought to herself turning over in bed. _I'm not going to school anyway! I couldn't face them there. Damn them all! I've got a freaking DEGREE from Berlin Polytechnic! Why should I go to....?_

Her train of thought was derailed mid internal tirade.

"What the...?" She exclaimed.

She looked around her. This was not her room. This was not her bed! She leapt out of the bed, scattering sheets as she did so.

_This was Shinji's room_!

There was no way around it; she had slept the night in the Third Child's bed. The normally tidy room was festooned with rumpled sheets and there was a small puddle of drool on the pillow where she had been sleeping!

_Oh boy!_ She thought to herself, _if Misato had caught me here it would have been soo embarrassing!_

Still, she had to admit, it was the best she had slept in a long time. But that was it, no more Yebisu! Self discipline and respect was too important. She would just have to live with those inner demons and tough it out without the aid of alcohol.

'''''''''''''''''''

Needless to say Asuka was already well onto her third can of Yebisu that evening when the doorbell rang.

The redhead leapt to her feet, scattering empty cans onto the floor around her.

_That must be the pizza! _She thought groggily to herself. Staggering slightly she stumbled her way towards the door, tripping headlong over her own shoes that she had carelessly cast off in the hallway several days earlier.

**Crash!!**

"Sheisse! Verdammt Schweinhundt .....!" She exclaimed sprawling amongst the carefully placed slippers and umbrellas of her flatmates.

The doorbell rang for a second time.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!" She said testily. She disentangled herself from the carnage she had created at the entryway and brushing herself down she pressed the button to open the front door to the apartment.

_Hang on a second... _She thought to herself as the door slid open,_ I didn't order pizza! _But the realisation came too late.

Asuka's next thought never stood a chance. It was completely blown out of the water by the apparition that stood at her doorway.

Rei Ayanami. The First Child. Wondergirl. Commander Ikari's doll. The blue haired girl stood awkwardly at the front door of her apartment, still in her school uniform with her satchel hanging loosely from her shoulder.

"Good evening, Pilot Soryu. I apologise for disturbing you so late in the day."

Asuka's mouth worked up and down, her hands flapped feebly by her side as her beer fuddled mind struggled to deal with her unexpected visitor.

"Wondergirl... "The Redhead spoke finally.

"Pilot Soryu." Rei Ayanami replied, wincing almost imperceptibly at the beery waft that emanated from the German pilot. "I wish to speak with you."

Several conflicting emotions chased their way across Asuka's face. But still the First Child stared at her. Asuka opened her mouth to speak again but all that emerged was a strangled croak.

"Pilot Soryu, may I enter?"

"Sure, "She snarled, eventually gaining control over her faculties. "Why the hell not? Come on in!"

Rei followed the redhead into the apartment somewhat puzzled. The Second Child appeared _different_ somehow. Her clothing was wrinkled and dishevelled, her hair loose and untidy. Not to mention the odour of stale beer that clung to the German girl.

Asuka cleared the empty beer cans off the kitchen table and motioned for Rei to sit.

Rei sat.

Asuka sat opposite her, unceremoniously plonking a can of Yebisu in front of Rei as she opened another for herself. Rei looked at her with a confused look on her pale face.

"Drink up!" The Redhead said. "I'm sick of drinking alone Wondergirl. So if you wanna talk, you gotta drink!"

Rei opened the can awkwardly and raised it to her lips and took a sip. Asuka waited for the blue haired girl's reaction. There was none. She looked at Ayanami questioningly.

"Well?"

"It is not unpleasant." Rei finally said.

Asuka grinned wolfishly. "Drink up then Wondergirl! There's plenty more where that came from."

"I do not like it when you call me that Pilot Soryu."

"Fine, you call_ me_ Asuka, _and_ finish that beer, and I'll see what I can do!"

To Asuka's surprise Rei raised can to her mouth and drank deeply, finally putting the empty can down on the table. Asuka placed another in front of Rei and took a drink from her own beer.

"So, _**Rei**_, what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"I seek advice."

A smile worked its way onto Asuka's face. _This should be interesting!_

"Of course you do Won... Rei. What kind of advice?" She said before downing the rest of her beer.

"I want to know about love."

The contents of Asuka's mouth quickly transformed into a beery aerosol in the space between the two girls.

"Uh... Love?" She finally said, wiping the beer off her chin with her sleeve. "Um, I'm not sure if I'm the person you want to talk to First! I don't really roll that way, if you get my drift. Maybe Lt Ibuki might be more receptive to giving you _advice_. Uh... It's not that you're not cute and all... "Asuka continued, the Yebisu guiding her words. "It's just, well, I... Uh... "_Sheesh... this is awkward!_

"No Pilot Soryu... "

"Asuka!" The Redhead called from the beer fridge, fetching two more cans and plonking them down in front of herself and the First Child.

"My apologies, Asuka." Said Rei, sipping from her can."You misunderstand me. This may help explain." Ayanami reached into her satchel and pulled out a large zip-lock plastic bag and placed it on table between them. Asuka goggled at it. There must have been at least two hundred little red and white capsules contained in that bag. This was getting weird, fast. What on Earth was Ayanami Rei, the least interesting sentient being this side of Fukuoka, doing with all of these pills?

"Rei." Asuka slurred."What on Earth are you doing with all of these pills? Are you dealing drugs to the junior school kids or something?"

Rei smiled._ Oh boy,_ Asuka thought, _it's even worse than I thought!_

"No, Asuka." Rei said."These are mine. This is approximately one month's supply of the drugs NERV has supplied me with my entire life. Dr. Akagi informs me that they are the only thing keeping me alive. I no longer believe her." Again that disturbing little smile."Asuka, my whole life I have been a tool, a pawn in one man's game of total domination. Nothing but a _doll_, as you have so eloquently put it. "

"Umm... So you could _die _if you stop taking these pills?" Asuka's head was swimming and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Rei was risking death to prove her wrong?

"So Dr Akagi informs me. However I cannot live while I am taking them. Thanks to Pilot Ikari and yourself, I have begun to _feel _things that I have never experienced before. Things that I can only classify as emotions. The company of Pilot Ikari brings me a pleasant feeling that I can only imagine is what is called Joy. And even you, _Asuka,_ stir very strong feelings within me."

"Ulp... erm... What kind of feelings?"

"I guess I would describe them as annoyance and irritation."

"Oh."

"I have often felt these emotions during the past few months, but whenever I take these capsules the feelings become muted and indistinct. It is like I am hollow, dead inside. I can no longer tolerate living this way, Asuka. I am resolved to cease taking these drugs as of now."

"But Ritsuko said you could die!"

Rei bowed her head. "Dr Akagi has only contempt for me in her heart. I believe she tells me this to better control me for her, and Commander Ikari's, purposes."

Asuka found her heart going out to the lonely Blue haired girl. She also had held the First Child in contempt for much of the time they had known each other. The warm, pleasant feelings that the Yebisu had brought out in her gave both a pity and admiration for Rei's plight in life.

"Aren't you scared, Rei?"

Ayanami lifted up her head. To Asuka's shock, there were tears welling in the Blue haired girl's eyes.

"Rei?"

"_I am nobody's Doll!_" the girl said sobbing as tears began to pour from her eyes in great torrents.

Asuka got to her feet and on wobbly legs made her way around to Rei and clasped the First Child in her arms. She held Rei to her chest, who quickly drenched the front of the redheads t-shirt as the convulsive sobs took over her body.

"No...Nobody's...Doll!"

Asuka ran her hand through Rei's cerulean hair. _This is so surreal_! She thought to herself. Was this really Wondergirl? This poor broken girl who was weeping uncontrollably in her arms.

"Rei... "

The Blue haired girl kept sobbing.

"Rei... "

"Rei, I need you to stop for a moment."

Rei's sobbing slowly came back under control.

"Okay, Rei. Take a deep breath, that's it! Boy, you really are a sad drunk!"

The First Child gave a weak smile at Asuka's joke. The sight of that pale tear streaked face with its red-rimmed puffy eyes attempting to smile nearly broke Asuka's heart. She had so misjudged this girl!

"That's more like it!" She said. "I'm sorry I ever called you a Doll, Rei. That was... mean of me. I don't think of you that way now, I promise!"

The First Child gave a tiny muffled sob at Asuka's words, but then her smile grew even brighter.

"Thank you Asuka." She said.

"You're welcome!" Asuka replied, smiling back at her. "I only have two more things to ask you Rei."

"What is that, Asuka?"

Asuka grinned at her."The first thing is.... Let's be good friends! It would be so... convenient!"

Rei Ayanami actually giggled! Such a thing has never been heard in all of her years on this Earth! Asuka thought that it was one of the sweetest sounds that she had ever heard.

"Even if I were ordered not to, I would still be your friend, Asuka. Only you, and Pilot Ikari, have ever shown me such kindness."

Asuka felt a pang of guilt at her previous antagonistic attitude to this girl. Coupled with another of pain at the mention of Shinji Ikari. The boy that was gone.

"What was your second question, Asuka?"

"Oh, that's easy. Why did you come here tonight? I have never shown you any kindness or given you any reason to approach me before. I am so glad you came, Rei, but in your place I wouldn't have come to you, I would have thought you would reject me out of hand."

"The answer to that is also easy. You are an Evangelion Pilot. I am an Evangelion Pilot. We are bonded that way. In the whole of the World there is no other that has the same experiences as we. I know that you have not thought kindly of me in the past, Pilot Sor... Asuka, but you are the only one that can possibly share with me and try to understand with me, what I am feeling and what that implications of the decision I have made are."

_Mien Gott, I've never heard the First talk so much before. _Asuka thought as she reached across and took another swig from her can of Yebisu.

"Also," Asuka said stroking Rei's hair. "You did ask me about Love. What was that all about?"

"Since the battle with the 14th Angel, where Pilot Ikari was lost to us. I have felt a deep pain inside me. I find that I think about him constantly, missing his presence and wishing he was back with us. Do you not feel the same way?"

"Uh... Me?"

"Yes Asuka. I know that you and the Third Child had become close during your time here, although I feel that you try to hide this fact from him, am I correct?"

"With Shinji? That baka? Mr Invincible? I... "

"Do you feel this way also?"

Now it was Asuka's turn to feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I _do_ Rei! I miss him so much. I miss his cooking, I miss walking to school with him, I miss teasing him and calling him idiot, I even miss his pathetic apologies!" She began to sob into Rei's hair. "I want him back Rei! I want my pathetic little Baka back! I'm not strong enough to do this without him anymore!"

Rei lifted her hand up and stroked Asuka's face gently.

"Is that love?" She asked simply.

"I... sniff... I'm not sure." Asuka replied. "But I do know that I want him back."

"I also feel the same way Asuka." Rei said. "I think that it is love. Though I cannot be sure. I do know that if I continue to take these pills that Dr Akagi supplies me with then I will never know. That is worse to me than dying. I would rather die and know love than live in a twilight without emotion."

Asuka muffled a sob. "Heh, if that baka knew that there were two hot pilots weeping over his sorry butt he'd probably die of a terminal nosebleed!"

"I do not understand."

"You don't have to Rei. Let's just say if he ever makes it back, he'll never believe what has happened here!"

Rei smiled once more. "I do believe you are right Asuka."

"You know it, Blue!" Asuka grinned.

The two pilots settled into a comfortable silence together.

"Asuka?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"May I stay here tonight?"

"I'll do better than that Ayanami! You can stay here permanently! Shinji told me about that hovel you live in. Now that we're friends there's no way I'm gonna let you stay there a minute longer!"

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. Her red eyes wide.

"Damn sure! We've got enough room here for another person, and Misato won't care! We'll get those Section 2 Goons to bring your stuff over tomorrow and it'll be official!" She swept her arm out with a flourish. "Welcome home, roomie!"

"I... I... thank you."

"No Rei. I thank you!" Asuka said smiling."Now... let's drink to a new beginning!"

''''''''''''

**The next morning.... 1130hrs**

"Uhhhhhhh..... "Asuka groaned as consciousness gingerly made its way into her brain. Her head pounded and her mouth felt like a parakeet had been nesting in it all night. She groaned again and stretched out her arms.

"Oof"

_That wasn't me_! She thought. She peeled open her eyes and was startled to be staring straight into another pair of Red eyes looking back at her. She gasped for a second before the hazy events of the night before came crashing back into her memory.

"Good Morning Asuka." Rei said.

"Umm... Good Morning Rei." Asuka replied.

"Asuka, I do not feel very well."

"You're not Robinson Crusoe there Wond... Rei!"

The First Child frowned.

"I mean I feel pretty crappy myself. I'm not sure how much Yebisu we drank last night, but I'm pretty sure we would have given Misato a run for her money!"

"I do not know how I came to be here Asuka. Is this not Pilot Ikari's room?"

"Ummm... Yes it is. And no, I have no idea how we ended up here Rei. But I've learned not to question it. What I am concerned about is how we both ended up in Shinji's t-shirts?"

"Yes, that is most puzzling."

"Oh my yes!"Asuka agreed

"Does this mean we are a couple now?" Rei asked.

"What?"Asuka exclaimed sitting up in the bed.

"I is just that I have read that when two people sleep together they are often considered to be a couple. I was wondering if this were the case?"

Asuka laughed, albeit somewhat nervously.

"Umm, no."

"Very well, I understand."

The moment of awkward silence was broken by the buzz of Asuka's cell phone from out in the kitchen. Asuka leapt out of the bed and ran to the kitchen to answer it.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Asuka." Misato's said down the phone."I need you to come into NERV immediately! Ritsuko has a new test to try and free Shinji from Unit 01's core and we need the other Evangelions on standby for it."

"Sure thing Misato!" Asuka replied."Do you want me to tell Rei for you?"

"What?... Oh...um... sure. Thanks Asuka that would be great! See you then."

"Thanks Misato! Bye!"

'''''''''''

Misato hung up the phone. What was going on? Why was Asuka so happy to hear from her? And more weirdly, why was she offering to talk to Rei?

"This job just gets weirder and weirder!"

"What was that, Major?" Hyuga asked from his station on the bridge.

"Nothing. What's the status on Units 00 and 02?"

"Both fully repaired and operational Ma'am. That's the main reason Dr Akagi scheduled the test for today isn't it Ma'am?"

"Of course. We can't trust Unit 01 after the last battle. But would the others be able to stop it if it goes berserk again?"

Really Misato was more concerned about Unit 01's pilot. Her Shinji was stuck inside that monster. She knew that if it came down to it, she'd climb in there and drag him out, Unit 01 _and_ Commander Ikari could go to Hell!

**End Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors notes:**

Hi there!

Let me know what you think of this one. It's one I wrote mostly in one day, so it might be a bit rough around the edges, but I'd like to know if you consider it worth continuing. I'd hit a bit of a block in writing one of my other stories –My Iron Lung—And this idea kind of popped up! I think at most it'll be about 4-5 chapters worth of story, so let me know if you like it, so I know if I should persevere with it.

Ja.

Greenfang.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now for chapter 2! I know that I have said this is a Drama/Humour type story, but I think that the humour will have to wait for a while until the thrust of the story crystallizes more fullyover the next few chapters. Think of it more as a drama with some light-hearted moments. Or something.

I thought this might be a good time to mention that I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters plotlines or merchandising. I feel better now for getting this off my chest. Thank you.

* * *

**NGE: BLUE SHIFT**

**Chapter 2**

"_The pulses are flowing backwards!"_

"_Lower the Kurzweil Threshold a further 0.11 percent!"_

"_It's refusing the signal, Senpai!"_

"_Ritsuko! What the Hell does that mean?"_

"_Raise the Ionic Limiters by 10%!"_

"_No effect!"_

"_Ritsuko!"_

"_Senpai! The Ego Border is disintegrating!"_

"_RITSUKO!"_

"_It means we've failed, Misato! Abort the test! Stand down everybody!"_

"_But what about Shinji?"_

"_I don't know, Misato! We're going to have to study the data from this test before we know how to interpret this. It may be that the Eva itself is refusing us, or one of a billion other reasons."_

"_But Ritsuko... "_

"_Later Misato. I don't have time for this right now."_

_

* * *

_

Asuka let the streaming hot jets of water rinse the remaining LCL from her long red hair. The viscous yellow fluid slowly melting from her body had always been something that had felt so heavenly to the German girl. Not today. Nothing brought her much joy today.

The failure of Dr Akagi's attempt to recover Shinji had been an emotional blow she hadn't expected. She admitted to herself that she had been unfair in her treatment of Misato after the experiment, but she was more devastated than she would admit by the failure, and seeing Misato just at that moment of failure had given her an opportunity to turn that pain and anguish into rage. Now, in the showers, almost stripped of emotion, she could again feel the failure as a cold dead weight in her heart.

She wondered how The First Child was taking the bad news.

"Hey, Rei! You gonna come take a shower? Don't let that crap dry in your hair or you'll need to use freaking acetone to get it out!"

Asuka listened for an answer from her fellow pilot.

Nothing.

"Rei? Are you there?"

Still no answer. Asuka frowned. She was certain that the blue haired pilot had followed her into the locker room. Sure the girl had been quiet since that morning, but who could tell the difference between The First Child being quiet and her just being, well, Rei?

Asuka turned off the hot water, wrapped a fresh red towel around herself and padded out into the changing area of the girls locker room. Rei sat on the bench nearest to her.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

Rei didn't acknowledge Asuka's question. The Second Child pushed down her sense of annoyance at being ignored and looked more closely at the First Child. Rei was still in her white plugsuit, hair hanging in damp lank strands and clinging to her forehead. Her pale skin glistened sickly with the yellow LCL that dripped from her body and pooled around her feet.

The girl was also shivering uncontrollably.

"Rei!" Asuka crouched down in front of the First Child. Rei's crimson eyes were dull and unfocussed. "Rei, look at me!"

Rei finally lifted her head and looked at Asuka, who was shocked to see the dark circles around the First Child's eyes and the dried crust of blood beneath her nose.

"A-Asuka." She croaked.

"Rei! What's wrong with you?"

"I am c-cold A-Asuka." Rei stammered through violently chattering teeth.

"Well, let's get you into a hot shower_ tout suite _shall we?" The blue haired girl looked at her uncomprehendingly. "You know, _Shower_? Washy washy? You savvy?" Asuka said, miming scrubbing her hair. Still Rei just stared at her, unable or unwilling to respond.

"Oh boy." Asuka sighed. "I was _so_ hoping that this wasn't going to have to get weird, First Child... "

"Rei." The blue haired girl said flatly.

"Okay, Rei. I... um... yeah. This is gonna be awkward, but there's nothing else for it." Asuka shook her head, not believing what she was about to do. She pressed the button on the wrist of Rei's plugsuit, causing the tight fitting suit to suddenly depressurise and sit baggily on Rei's slender form. Undoing the clasp at the back she slid the suit from around Rei's shoulders and helping her to her feet she quickly removed the plugsuit in its entirety. The First Child swayed against her as Asuka guided the girl to the showers. The blue haired girl muttered something.

"What was that, Rei?"

"I feel sick."

With Asuka's direction Rei made it to the shower and was soon under the steaming hot jets of fresh water washing away the rank LCL from her hair and body.

"That's it Rei, wash away you cares... "Asuka stopped, _Gott, what a stupid thing to say!_ She thought to herself. The blue haired girl rewarded her feeble humour with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Asuka. I think I can... "Rei doubled over and broke into a paroxysm of violent coughing.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

The blue haired girl straightened back up under the cascading water. A fresh stream of blood coming from her nose and another from her lower lip. "I am... I am fine Pi... Asuka." She said stumbling against the German girl.

Asuka quickly turned the shower off. "Like Hell you are First Child!" She said. Wrapping a fresh towel around Rei and another for herself she guided the stricken girl back onto the benches in the locker room. Rapidly the Redhead dried them both off and helped Ayanami into her school uniform and gave her some tissue for her still bleeding nose before taking care of her own needs. She noted with worry while she herself was dressing that Rei was starting to shiver again.

Asuka could feel the first thin tendrils of panic caressing the pit of her stomach. What on Earth was wrong with Ayanami? Was this because of those red and white pills? This could get serious, fast. She knelt down in front of the other girl.

"Rei." The girl showed no reaction. "Rei!" Finally those vivid red irises narrowed to focus on Asuka. "Rei, I'm going to call Ritsuko. We need to get you to the infirmary!"

Rei shook her head feebly. "No."

"But Rei, you're _sick! _You _need_ to get help!"

"No." The blue haired girl said again more forcefully. "Take me home."

"Rei, you're scaring me!" Asuka said hoarsely. She could feel the hot prickle of tears forming in her eyes. "I... I've already lost Shinji... sniff... I couldn't stand to lose you too!"

A pale cold hand grabbed Asuka's wrist as Rei took hold of her and stared deep into her eyes. "You will not lose me, Second Child. Even so... " Another violent spasm of coughing. "Even so, _I will not_ go back to the infirmary and be turned back into their _Doll!_"

Asuka could feel the hot tears on her cheeks. "Rei, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

A small smile crept across Rei Ayanami's pale blood streaked face. "Take me home Asuka."

The Redhead sniffed back her tears and wiped her face with her hand. "Okay." Was all that she said.

Helping the other girl to her feet Asuka draped Rei's arm over her shoulder and put her own arm around Rei's waist. In this way the two remaining pilots of the Evangelion Program made their way out of the locker room and out towards the exit of NERV.

* * *

Ritsuko looked up from her reports as a knock sounded on her door.

"Come."

"That's what HE said!"

The tousled purple head of NERVs Operations Director peeked in through the door to the glorified janitor's closet that served as Dr Akagi's office.

"Real grown up Misato. After four years you need to come up with a new joke!"

"Yeah, whatever. I've got coffee!" Misato said pushing her way past the piles of papers and files that filled most of the available space in the room and set down two steaming mugs of coffee on Ritsuko's desk.

Ritsuko apprehensively sipped at her mug, before looking up at Misato in surprise.

"You know, Misato, this is actually not too bad! You've improved."

"Actually, no. Hyuga made it."The Major said sheepishly.

"Figures."

A brief caffeinated silence ensued.

"So, Misato. What do you want?"

"Who says that I want anything? Can't I stop by to see my oldest friend without...? "

"Stow it Misato. You never just _stop by, _especially bearing decent coffee, without wanting something from me in return." The blonde said testily.

"Fine, be that way." Misato said with a sigh, the false cheeriness dropping from her like an ill fitting cloak. "All I want to know is... "

"You want to know whether the failure of today's experiment means that we won't be able to get Shinji back."

"Well... yes."

Ritsuko Akagi, head of Project E and probably the most gifted scientist currently alive, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I wish I could give you an answer Misato. There are just too many variables in the mix at the moment. According to these reports Shinji's essence is still contained within the LCL of Unit 01's entry plug at a quantum level, but when we try to initiate corporeal manifestation and a transitional shift in the phase space the signal gets caught up in a feedback loop that blocks any of our further attempts to initiate self realisation from the subject."

"Uh huh. Now in Japanese."

"Basically, Shinji hasn't come back because Shinji doesn't _want_ to come back."

Misato buried her head in her hands for several minutes and said nothing.

"I'm sorry Misato. It's brutal, but at the moment our biggest hurdle to regaining Shinji is Shinji himself."

The Major looked up at her friend, her eyes now puffy and red and tear streaks on her face. "That's what I was afraid of." Was all she said.

Ritsuko looked at her old friend sympathetically. "Go home Misato. There's nothing more for you to do here."

"Thanks Ritsuko, but I think I'll crash on the fold out couch in my office tonight. I don't think I could go home right now."

"But what about Asuka? How is she bearing up?"

Misato sniffed and her face twisted into a grimace. "I think Asuka would prefer it if I stayed away right now."

"Really, how so?"

Misato explained the altercation she had with the Second Child immediately after the failed experiment.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Evangelion cages, earlier that day.**_

_Misato was waiting at the gantry as Unit 02's entry plug was removed from the Red Evangelion and brought down the loading dock. The main hatch slid open and the pilot stepped down from the plug and onto the walkway in front of the Major._

_Before Misato could speak the redheaded girl brushed past her with a scowl and a muttered German curse. _

"_Asuka?"_

_The girl spun round angrily. "What is it, Misato? Looking for absolution from me?" Her pretty mouth twisted into a snarl. "Sorry Misato. I'm all out right now!"_

"_Asuka, don't be this way! _

"_What way would you like me to be Misato? More like your precious Shinji-kun? A nice little doormat to validate your need to play Mommy? No thanks Misato!"_

"_You know that's not true Asuka!"_

"_Bullshit! Ever since Shinji's been gone, you haven't even been home! You've camped out here at NERV because you can't stand to be around me, and now Wonder boy is gone you can't even look at me without wishing I'd disappeared in his place! _

"_No, Asuka... "_

"_I don't want to hear it, Misato! Just stay away from me! It's what you're good at!"_

_The Redhead stormed off towards the pilot's locker room without giving The Major another glance._

"_Asuka... "_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I think that it's better for now if Asuka and I stay out of each other's way." Misato said finishing the story.

"So you're running away? Hiding here at NERV so you can avoid Asuka? You're such a wonderful guardian and role model Misato!"

"Don't take this the wrong way Ritsuko, but go to Hell!"

The Major slammed the office door as she left.

Ritsuko took another sip at her coffee before once again returning to her reports.

* * *

It had been a long walk back to the apartment. Asuka had first guided, then dragged and then virtually carried the shuffling form of the First Child back to their building. Rei had been quiet for the entire journey, just soft moans and gasps for air had escaped the stumbling Child as the weight of her arm around Asuka's shoulders grew heavier with each step.

Entering the lift Asuka propped Ayanami against one wall as she pushed the button for their floor. Rei was fading fast. Her pale face was slick with perspiration and her school uniform clung to her, also drenched with sweat. A small trickle of blood still ran from her nose.

The lift dinged as they reached their floor.

Once again she put her arm around Rei's narrow waist and helped the girl walk slowly towards the Katsuragi Residence.

"I feel so heavy... "

"No shit!" Asuka gasped wearily as she swiped her security key to open the door, which slid open before them. The redhead bustled Rei in the entrance and guided the blue haired girl into her own room.

"Come on Rei, we have to get you out of that revolting school uniform! Look at it, it's soaked through!"

Rei put up no resistance as Asuka quickly stripped her out of her Tokyo-3 Middle school uniform. Asuka gasped in shock at the naked girl before her.

"Rei! What the Hell happened to you?"

The First Child just sat there, not acknowledging Asuka's concern and seemingly oblivious to the angry red welts that covered her bare torso. Asuka counted six semicircular marks running down the centreline of Rei's chest and at least a dozen long curved welts rising from the girl's chest and abdomen and circling around to her back, where another six larger semicircular marks ran along her spine. Asuka was both shocked and perplexed. She knew those marks hadn't been there half an hour ago when they had both been in the showers at NERV.

"I'm s-so c-c-cold." The girl said shivering, her eyes tightly shut.

Asuka refocussed and quickly grabbed the warmest clothing in her closet that she had left from her years in Germany and wrapped Rei up in them. Then she gently put the girl to bed and piled the covers up over her.

The girl was shivering uncontrollably but her pale skin was burning hot to touch.

Asuka ran to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cool water before returning to the bedroom and placing the folded cloth on Ayanami's forehead. The sick girl's eyes opened, two piercing points of red in a sickly pale face.

"That feels n-nice. A-arigato.(Thankyou)"

Asuka smiled at her. "Do itashi mashite! (You're welcome!)"

Tears began streaking down Rei's face as small sobs wracked her body.

"Hey, hey, what wrong Rei?"

"Why are you b-being so g-good to m-me Asuka? I d-don't deserve this."

Asuka wiped the tears from Rei's face and attempted to clean up the blood that once again had begun trickling from the girl's nose. "Because we're _friends_ now Rei! Friends look after each other! If you can't count on your friends then they're not your true friends after all!" '_Gott!' _Thought Asuka to herself, '_I sound like an escapee from the freaking Disney movie of the week!'_

The First Child's hand closed around Asuka's own as she shut her eyes again. "Thank you Asuka."

Asuka sat by the sick girl's bed humming an old German lullaby as Rei's breathing became less shallow and laboured and she could see that she was drifting off to sleep. Asuka was in over her head, and she knew it. What if Rei was _really_ sick? What if she _died_? She eyed her cell phone as it poked out of her bag. The urge to call Misato kept plucking at her brain. _NO!_ She shook her head remembering her angry exchange with her guardian earlier that day. There was only so much pride she could swallow in a short period of time, and besides, Rei had asked her not to tell _anyone_. She would just have to tough it out without Misato's help.

Asuka sat like that while the First Child slept as the Tokyo-3 dusk came and went, the cicadas finally falling silent as darkness engulfed the city.

It would become the longest night of the young girl's life.

* * *

The shoreline in this place ran like a white scar along the blood red sea. The soft waves lapped at his bare feet leaving a cloying pink foam coating them.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear crying.

_Hello?_

His words evaporated in the still air. Shinji looked around for the source of the crying. He realised it was coming from the sea in front of him.

_Hello? Is anybody there?_

Still nothing. What was this place anyway? His last memory before waking up here was yelling at Unit 01 to reactivate during the battle with the 14th Angel. There had been a flash of blue light and a loud screaming noise and then he had come to here.

_Wherever 'Here' is._

Time seemed to have no meaning here, and he had no possible way of gauging how long he had stood on this shore. Perhaps it was forever? Perhaps just a few moments? There was no reference point for him to judge the passage of time by. The featureless black sky weighed down on him oppressively.

Suddenly the crying stopped. There was now no other sound apart from the red waves as they continued lapping at the shore, though a little higher than they had before.

_My Son, my Son, you have finally come to me._

Shinji gasped at the Woman's voice. A soft, barely heard, cat's-paw of a voice coming from the same place as the crying had previously issued from.

_Who's there?_

_Do you not know me, my Son?_

Shinji collapsed to the ground. Tears forming in his eyes.

_Mother?_

The voice gave a small chuckle. It was not a pleasant sound.

_My boy! My darling clever boy! Now you have come back to me at last!_

Shinji struggled back to his feet, hot tears streaming from his eyes.

_Mother, why did you leave me?_

_Do not cry, my darling boy. Now we are together I will allow nothing to part us again._

Out in the red sea a great bubbling maelstrom had begun to form. It seemed to be the source of the disembodied voice.

_Where are you Mother?_

_Come to me._

_Mother?_

_Come to me._

The red waves began to break over his knees now.

_MOTHER!_

_Come to me._

A bigger wave than the rest knocked him over and into the swirling crimson surf. Shinji struggled vainly against the tide but the current sucked him forward and into the swirling vortex.

_MOTHER!_

His cries were extinguished as he was sucked down into the sea.

The shore with its black sky and bloody sea folded in on itself before collapsing into an existential singularity. It then shattered and exploded out in every direction.

Shinji found himself in an infinite space of white nothingness.

The nothingness shimmered and a new apparition appeared pierced and bloodied on a crucifix before him.

Shinji Ikari, Designated Third child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, dropped to his knees and screamed in horror.

* * *

The blue Alpine A310 screeched sideways into the apartment building's car park. Tyres smoking and engine roaring it finally came rocking to a halt on loudly protesting 40 year old suspension, perfectly aligned within its allocated parking bay. Misato Katsuragi grabbed her bag and quickly headed for the lifts.

Less than twenty minutes ago she had been attempting to catch a few hours fitful sleep in her office at NERV. That sleep had been interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. The Major had moaned at the unfairness of life in not leaving her any rest or relief from her back breaking work load. That had evaporated when she had looked at the phone.

_**A.M. 3:27**_

_**Caller ID: Soryu A.L.**_

Misato grimaced when she had read that. '_She's probably thought of some new reason to bitch at me.' _Was the purple haired woman's first thought. She quickly dismissed this as unfair to her young charge. It was then that an icy hand of fear took hold of her heart. '_3:27 a.m.? Asuka wouldn't ring at 3:27 unless...' _Unless something was _seriously_ wrong.

"Asuka?"Said Misato, trying to keep her voice calm and level as she answered the phone.

"Misato!" Came the redhead's voice, the young woman's panic was palpable even down the line. "Misato, I don't know what to do! She... she's dying... or something! There's blood every... _Misato_... "The young girl's voice finally broke down into muffled sobbing. "Please... I-I don't know what to do... "

Misato's military training kicked in and helped her take control of the situation as best she could over the phone. "Asuka! Calm down! Who's dying, Asuka? I need you to keep it together for me and tell me what's going on!"

The Second Child, after a couple of sniffs and deep breaths, regained her composure somewhat and related the whole evening and nights unravelling saga to her guardian and commanding officer. From Rei's unexpected visit of the previous night and its revelations to the First Child's rapidly deteriorating condition with its shaking and sweating, followed by the bloody discharge from her nose and then the increasing hypersensitivity to light and noise, so that even her own breathing caused the blue haired girl agonising pain that made her cry out involuntarily.

"... and then sh-she began throwing up blood, s-so m-much blood Misato... I couldn't... I didn't know what to do!" Asuka said plaintively.

Misato took a deep breath. "Okay, Asuka. What's Rei doing right now?"

"She's... um... she's sitting with her back up against the bathroom wall... and...She's not talking to me! Her eyes are closed and she won't talk to me when I ask her to! I've tried Misato but she just won't!" Misato could hear the panic starting to rise in the young girl's voice.

"Right Asuka, tell me anything that you can think of that could help explain what's happening to her."

"I... I th-think it's those pills... she wouldn't... I tried to get her to take them again, but she wouldn't! Misato, you have to believe me! I TRIED! I-I tried... "

"Alright, Asuka. Stay with her, don't leave her side for a second! I'll get Ritsuko and the NERV Emergency Medical Response Team to get over there as soon as... "

"NO!" Asuka screamed down the phone at Misato.

"What?"

"No, Misato!" Asuka said again. "I promised Rei that no matter what I'd stop _them _from interfering with her again!" A hint of the old Asuka Langley Soryu pride crept back into her voice. "And I _will not go back on that promise_, you got that Misato!"

"Asuka, this is too important to... "

"I said NO Misato!" The girl screamed again.

"What do you want me to do then Asuka?"

Once again Asuka reverted to the scared little girl she had sounded like moments earlier. "P-Please Misato. Please come home. I-I need y-your help."

Misato had been ready to argue further with her subordinate and ward, but the open fear in her voice and the startling admission of weakness and request for help completely devastated the Major's defences.

"Alright Asuka. Stay where you are, okay? Don't you leave her! You got that? I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"A-Alright Misato... "The girl sounded relieved. "Please hurry."

The phone line went dead.

In the short, and even by her own standards, hair raising trip from NERV to the apartment complex Misato had time to contemplate the recklessness of her course of action. SOP demanded that the NERV Emergency Medical Response Team be despatched and that the Commander, Sub Commander, Head of Project E and Provisional Head of Section 2 be notified at the merest hint of danger to any of the Children.

Yet here she was, riding the lift up to her floor and blatantly ignoring all of that on a _hunch_ and the pleading of a fourteen year old Child. If her current actions became known she knew that she would lose her job so fast that her severance notice would have its own sonic footprint. And, more than likely of course, a bullet to the back of the head for her trouble.

She shook her head and smiled grimly to herself. '_Oh well, getting up every morning these days is a risk I guess! What's staring down a pink slip and an unmarked grave on the say-so of a fourteen year girl old really that much to make a big deal about?'_

With a _**Ding! **_the lift stopped at her level and the door slid open. Putting aside her misgivings she strode along the corridor and swiped her Keypass against the sensor. The apartment door slid open. Misato paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

"Asuka?" She called out.

"Misato!" Came the reply from deeper within the apartment.

She headed further into the apartment. "Where are you Asuka?"

"Bedroom."

Misato went through the kitchen and towards the closed door to Asuka's room. As she went past the open bathroom door she got a brief glimpse of the scene within. Blood soaked towels and toilet paper littered the tiled floor and several bloodied scarlet handprints were spread across the walls and floor of the tiny room.

"Asuka, I'm coming in!"

"Okay."

She slid the door open, not quite sure what to expect. The scene inside the room was tranquil enough. Asuka sat in her nightdress by the side of the western style bed. She was firmly clasping the hand of the pale blue haired girl who lay apparently sleeping in it. The German girl's bright blue eyes stood out against the dark grey circles that lay under them and marked her pale drawn face. There were several dark marks like dried blood on her forearms and cheeks and a vivid bloody handprint in the centre of her nightdress.

Misato couldn't restrain herself.

"Holy shit Asuka! What the hell happened here? Are you okay? Is Rei okay? What were you thinking...? "

Asuka raised her free hand. "Shhh, Misato! She's finally sleeping." The girl whispered fiercely.

Misato placed a hand upon the blue haired girl's forehead. It was cool to the touch. She watched as the First Child's chest rose and fell evenly under the sheet. To all appearances, Rei Ayanami was sleeping peacefully.

"Asuka, what happened here?" The Major whispered.

A look of pain crossed the young girls face. Misato could see the moisture behind Asuka's eyes, threatening to betray her true emotions. The German girl opened and closed her mouth several times, as if trying to find the words to satisfy her guardian's request. Eventually her gaze dropped to the pale hand held gently in her own and she just shook her head as several hot tears streaked down her face.

Misato put her hand upon Asuka's head. Asuka quickly shied away from the touch, before accepting it and giving her a brief smile.

"Stay with her Asuka. I'll clean up outside."

The girl nodded and Misato left the two girls alone in the room. After some searching she found where Shinji had stored all of the rubber gloves and cleaning products and she got to work throwing herself into returning the bathroom to its former condition.

After an hour or so of frenzied scrubbing and washing she emerged from the now sparkling bathroom to check on her housemates. Peeking in through the door she saw Rei still apparently sleeping peacefully in the bed and Asuka sprawled snoring on the bedroom floor beneath it.

Misato gave a tired smile and staggered out to the lounge via the kitchen to grab a Yebisu and then collapse onto the couch. She raised the can to her lips, drinking deeply before placing it back onto the coffee table with a quiet sigh.

Getting to the bottom of tonight's events would be very interesting.

* * *

"Gah."

Asuka slowly unfolded her body from its awkward position on her bedroom floor and peeled her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groaning at the myriad of different ways her body ached from the lack of orthopaedic support that said floor had given her as she had slumbered.

"Meh."

She levered herself up off the floor and sat yawning hugely on the side of her empty bed. The early morning light filtered dustily in through her window as she...

_Empty bed!_

_Where the fuck is Rei!_ She thought in panic. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Her sleep fuddled wits beginning to return to her. The last thing she remembered was Misato coming in and... _Gott damn it! _That had to be it! Misato had taken advantage of Asuka falling asleep and taken Rei back to NERV for those evil bastards to pump her full of those drugs again. _Shit!_

She bolted to the bedroom door and raced down the hall, past the empty kitchen, to Misato's room. Asuka flung open the door. Misato's bed was empty and as unused as it had been for over a fortnight now. She couldn't believe her guardian could betray her like this! Rei was back a NERV being turned into a mindless zombie and Asuka had been unable to protect her.

Asuka walked stiffly back to her own room and sat back on the still empty bed. How could she have let her down like this when Rei had needed her the most? She buried her head in her hands, her long red hair cascading over her fingers and covering her face as she was wracked by great heaving sobs. The proud Red Demon, feared envied and admired across Tokyo 3 Middle School let herself be finally overwhelmed by the unfairness of the World.

How long she sat like that she could never be sure.

So lost was the German girl in her own misery that she didn't hear the sliding door open. It was only when a warm, gentle arm was placed around her shoulders and a soft but firm voice spoke to her did she return to herself.

"Asuka?"

Taking her hands away from her face and looking up Asuka found herself staring into the concerned crimson eyes of Rei Ayanami.

"REI!" Asuka practically screamed as she threw her arms around the blue haired girl, who was clad only in a large purple towel wrapped around her torso.

"Asuka, what is wrong?"

Asuka sniffed and disentangled herself from the First Child, trying vainly to recover some composure. "I-I woke up and-and you were gone!" She said. "I thought that you had been taken away from me... Taken back to NERV by Misato... I-I couldn't stand the thought that I h-had failed you."

Rei Ayanami smiled at her. A broad, genuine smile. "I am sorry that I worried you Asuka. I woke up some time ago. I found that the sickness that had afflicted me had passed and that you were sleeping peacefully next to this bed."

"So? Why didn't you wake me, baka-Ayanami!" Asuka said without venom.

"You seemed so peaceful, I did not wish to disturb you considering how much you had done for me while I was in the worst of my sickness. I desired to rid myself of the dried blood and sweat that was stuck to my body, so I took the liberty of using the shower to cleanse myself. I apologise for causing you worry."

"Yeah." Asuka sniffed."Well, don't let it happen again!" She said returning Ayanami's smile. "So, Rei, you really feel better?"

Again that incandescent Ayanami smile. "I do Asuka. In fact, I do not recall ever feeling quite as well as I feel at this moment. This feeling... it makes me want to smile at you and it feels like... like my body is alive for the first time. I do not understand it. It is like my heart is lighter and ... I'm sorry Asuka, I don't know how to describe what I feel."

"Why not just say that you're happy Rei?"

"Then I am happy. I'm sorry Asuka." Rei said again. "These feelings are new to me."

"Don't worry about it! If it helps, I'm really happy to see you again! When I thought that Misato had taken you back to NERV I just couldn't take it. If she had... Misato!" Asuka suddenly stopped, a look of fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Misato?" Rei said, confused.

"Misato was here last night! What if she's gone back to NERV and told them what's happened, they could come here and take you away! We need to get you away from here, now!" The German girl jumped to her feet.

"I believe that Major Katsuragi is still within the apartment." Rei said evenly.

Asuka just looked at her questioningly.

"As I went to have my shower earlier, I hear an unusual noise emanating from elsewhere in the apartment. At first it reminded me of the pneumatic hammering that I often heard at my previous dwelling, but when I ventured further I noticed what appeared to be a mass of purple hair hanging over the arm of the sofa. Being unsure of the Major's feeling towards my staying in her home I continued to the bathroom without further investigation."

"Well, come on!" Asuka said with her former smile returning. "Let's go see her!"

She grabbed Rei by the hand and dragged the towel clad girl out through the kitchen and into the apartment's lounge room. Sure enough, there sprawled on the couch, still in her NERV uniform was Misato Katsuragi. A mostly full can of Yebisu sat on the coffee table beside her.

"She looks so... peaceful." Rei said finally.

Asuka smiled wickedly. "Yeah, well, not for long!"

She shook Misato by the shoulder. "Hey, uber-lush! Wake up! Aoba's peeking at your panties again!"

The Major struggled up into sitting position. "Wha.. Again! Dammit Shigeru... Hey! That's not funny Asuka!"

"Oh, you know it was!" The Redhead returned. "You sat up so fast your hair nearly fell off!" She said giggling.

Rei giggled a little as well.

Misato looked at the blue haired girl startled. Then became more serious. "So, Rei. Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you Major Katsuragi." Rei replied.

"Please, call me Misato."

Rei frowned a little. "That will be difficult, but I shall try."

"Consider it an order!" Misato said smiling.

"Yes Misato."

"That's better! Now would either of you like to explain to me what the hell happened here?"

"Well, the short version is," Asuka began."El Bastardo Ikari kept young Ayanami here so drug-fucked on these little red and white pills that she became an emotionless doll and was unable to develop relationships with others, no matter how charismatic and red headed they might be. We fixed that."

Misato looked an unspoken question at Rei.

"Although I would not necessarily have chosen Miss Soryu's words, that is a close approximation of recent events." Rei said.

"Alright." Misato sighed, grabbing herself a fresh Yebisu. "Now give me the long version. You first Rei."

By the time Rei had finished telling her what had happened, with many interjections of course from the Second Child, Misato had felt the need to down several more cans of Yebisu.

"There's one thing that really puzzles me with this whole story Asuka."

"What that?"

"What happened to the rest of my beer?"

* * *

**End Chapter 02. ****NGE: Blue Shift**

A/N: Righto! Time for the all important Author Notes!

(Small fanfare)

I was in two minds as to whether to include the scene with Shinji in this chapter or at the start of the next. I thought a little teaser in this chapter as I'm planning on a bigger role for the Third Child in Chapter 3!

As always, your reviews are such great motivation for continuing. Shallow, I know, but hey it's true! ^_^

I am determined to finish this story without my usual massive delays in updating. So I will be concentrating solely on this fic for the foreseeable future. My life is a little more settled at the moment, so hopefully quicker updates will ensue!

This fic is not pre read. It probably would benefit from it though, as I'm genuinely terrible at doing it for myself. If you're interested drop me a line!

Thanks for reading!

Ja.

Greenfang.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ho another chapter of NGE: Blue Shift!

I do not own Evangelion, or any of its characters, trademarks or merchandising.

* * *

**NGE: Blue Shift**

**Chapter 3:**

**0825hrs. Vice Principals office. Tokyo-3 Middle School.**

"Ow." The boy yelped as his sneakered foot connected with the door frame.

"Stealthy."

"Not my best entrance. I think they were mopping in the halls."

"Seriously Kensuke," Hikari hissed in an exasperated whisper. "You told me this would be easy! 'In and out in five minutes!' You said! You know I'm taking a big risk just being here!"

"Hey, trust me Class Rep, we'll be done and dusted before the old geezer even knows his key is missing."

"_Fine! _Just get on with it! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Relax." Aida said irritatingly, before diving to the floor in terror as the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall outside the school Vice Principal's office. The same office they had just entered. He and Hikari froze for a long few moments before breathing again as the sound faded off in another direction.

Kensuke got back up, took his laptop out from under his arm and plugged a cable into the larger computer on the desk in front of him. "Alright!" the spectacled boy said just a little too loudly for Hikari's comfort. "Show me what you've got."

"Are you sure this will work?"Hikari asked in with more than a little concern.

"Of course! My Dad and Vice Principal Hayashi did their NERV induction training together back in the day. Dad went into Bio-mechanical research and Hayashi became a Section 2 Operative."

"So what? He's a teacher now!"

"Uh uh, Dad says the only way out of Section 2 is in a hermetically sealed box. Just think about it. Have you ever actually seen Vice Principal Hayashi actually take a class?"

"Well, no." Hikari admitted.

"Ex-actly. Think about it Class Rep, this school has _three_ Evangelion pilots in it for at least six hours a day! Three! You think NERV is gonna let three of the most important people in the _World _sit here out in the open without some security? Puh-lease! Probably the whole of the school staff is Section 2. Who knows, maybe even that old fossil Nakano is packing heat?"

"Hey, show some manners! Sensei Nakano is our teacher, and deserves our respect!" Hikari hissed angrily at the spectacled boy. Kensuke just ignored her and continued typing on his laptop. "Anyway," Hikari said after a minute or so of silence. "What makes you think that you'll be able to find anything out about where Asuka and Shinji are from this computer?"

"Easy, Section 2 may be NERV security, but all they're good for is blundering about in generic black suits and sunglasses and losing Shinji. Their security codes and firewalls are amateur level to say the least! So if there's anywhere that we'll be able to find information on the Pilots, it's in here!" He smiled at her conspiratorially. "Let's just say this isn't the first time I've hacked old Hayashi's computer!"

"Perhaps not, moron! But it _will_ be the last!" Said an unexpected voice from the doorway behind them.

Kensuke let out a girlish squeal of terror and fell to the floor again while Hikari wheeled around to face the source of the voice.

Asuka Langley Soryu laughed hysterically at the stricken expressions of her two classmates. Behind her stood Rei Ayanami looking on with a small frown of confusion on her face.

"ASUKA!" Hikari squealed nearly flattening her friend in a bear hug.

"Hey, "Kensuke said urgently from the floor. "_Quiet! _If we get found in here we'll all be suspended!"

"Fine! Let's get out of here then! We don't need to hack Vice Principal Hayashi's computer anymore! Asuka's right here, in case you hadn't noticed! She can tell us what's going on." Hikari said. Then she noticed the other girl. "Oh, hi Rei."

"Hello Class Representative Horaki."

"So, Soryu,"Kensuke said with some hostility. "Where's Shinji? You haven't hospitalised him this time have you?"

"Cram it four eyes." Asuka replied. "I'm here to talk to Hikari, not bandy words with the lowliest of the Three Stooges! Come on Rei, Hikari. Let's go talk."

"What about me? I've got a right to know what's going on too, dammit!"

Hikari could see Asuka was ready to deliver a stinging rebuke to the boy for his outburst, but before she could open her mouth Rei stepped in.

"Asuka," the blue haired girl said. "Mr. Aida is Shinji's only remaining friend at the school, he has every right to be concerned for his wellbeing."

Kensuke and Hikari both winced at the First Child's words. _Poor Rei. _Kensuke thought. _The Demon is really gonna blow her stack now! _Hikari braced herself to hold her friend back from attacking her fellow pilot.

"Fine." The Redhead said impatiently."Aida can come too, just don't let me catch you leering at me like I'm one of those girls on those Hentai sites you visit, ecchi!"

"Don't flatter yourself, demon. I have standards!"

"I've seen those sites you look at, Stooge-boy. So I know for a fact that you don't."

"You, you think you're so far above all of... "

"Quiet you two!" Hikari hissed at them.

"I feel that it would be prudent to continue our conversations somewhere else." Rei said.

The German girl and the spectacled boy sneered at each other, neither wanting to back down, but they could see the sense in what their classmates were saying.

The four children all slung their satchels over their shoulders and headed down the hallway. As they rounded the corner heading towards the classroom they nearly ran into the burly figure of Vice Principal Hayashi striding purposefully in the opposite direction.

"Good morning students, Miss Ayanami, Miss Soryu." He said nodding to the students as he passed.

"Good Morning Vice Principal." The children replied in unison, heads down as they scuttled on their way.

"Holy crap!" Kensuke exclaimed once they were out of earshot. "That was too close! If we'd stayed in that office another two minutes we'd have been sprung for sure!"

All of the colour had drained from Hikari's face and she staggered over to a nearby bench seat.

"Class Representative Horaki, are you feeling unwell?" Rei enquired of the pig tailed girl.

"Yeah Hikari." Asuka joined. "You don't look so great."

Hikari's eyes were wide and her mouth worked up and down soundlessly for a few moments. Finally she found her voice.

"Kensuke." It was a barely audible croak.

"What is it Hikari?" The spectacled boy asked leaning forward.

Hikari's right hard flew out and grabbed the front of Aida's shirt.

"That. Was. Vice. Principal. Hayashi.".

"Yes."

"If we had been caught in his office, looking on his computer, we would have been expelled! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME KENSUKE? EXPELLED!" Hikari screamed at him.

Several senior students who were walking by them stared at the girl's outburst.

"Yeah, but we weren't caught, so it's all okay!" the boy said hopefully.

Hikari pulled him closer to her face, which was twisted into an uncharacteristic snarl. "But we_ nearly were caught. _If the Vice Principal had been two minutes earlier we _would_ have been caught. And then it would have been far from '_okay'_." She said in a dangerous low voice. "I am the Class Representative, Kensuke. I. Can. Not. Be. Expelled. _Ever_. No Class Representative in the history of this school has ever been expelled. Not one. If I _had_ been the first then I am sure that I could have convinced Asuka to use her Evangelion to insert something into you that I am equally _very_ sure you would not have enjoyed. Not even a little bit! Do you understand me?"

Kensuke gulped. "B-But you asked me to... You said you wanted... You... Yes Hikari."

"Hey hey, Hikari. Chill out!" Asuka said soothingly, sidling up to her friend on the bench. Hikari released the boy who quickly composed himself, though remaining just out of range of the irate girl's grasp. "No harm has been done." Asuka continued."Don't bruise your knuckles on this oxygen thief. Let's go somewhere quiet and Rei and I will fill you in on what's been happening."

Just then the first bell rang for morning classes.

Hikari jumped up from her previously downcast position like a startled hare. "We have to get to class everyone!" Her brown eyes suddenly wide and intense.

"Man," Asuka said face palming. "It's like some kind of Pavlovian response with you! Screw class! Let's go to the coffee shop on the North Road and talk. It's not like old Nakano is gonna actually teach us anything! It'll just be another one of his mind numbing Second Impact snore fests again."

"Yeah." Kensuke agreed. Even Rei nodded.

"No!" Hikari's word was absolute."As Class Representative it is my duty to ensure all students are attentive and at their desks before the second bell rings in nine and a half minutes. I have taken the Class Representative oath of office and I cannot fail in my duty."

"Geez Hikari. Get that bug out of your butt and relax!" Asuka said exasperated. "What does it matter if we miss one class on one day? That ossified octogenarian won't even notice we're gone! Isn't that right Rei?"

Rei tilted her head and pondered this thoughtfully for a moment.

"See? Even Rei agrees with me." Asuka said confidently.

They all stared at Hikari. Hikari folded her arms and stared back.

"Well?"

"I am bound by the Class Representative Oath. We can talk at morning recess."

Asuka face palmed. Kensuke stood with his mouth agape. Rei frowned.

"Jeez!" Asuka said at last. "Alright then. You win Hikari. You're such a_ good girl_. Let's just go already!" The redhead stormed off towards Classroom 2-A. The other three children quickly scurried along behind in an effort to catch her up.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**0855hrs, Classroom 2-A, Toyko-3 Middle School**

"Jeez, where is everybody?"

The others finally caught up with Asuka as she stopped in the doorway of the classroom.

"Umm... A lot of people left the city after the last Angel attack kinda blew a big hole in Central Tokyo-3." Kensuke said. "Six kids have transferred out in just the last week."

"Huh, cowards!" Asuka said more to herself as Rei passed by her and made her way to her usual desk by the window.

Hikari meanwhile was still in Class Rep mode.

"Everyone in your seats! Sensei will be here in five minutes! C'mon people, let's move!"

Asuka rolled her eyes and went over to her desk. An idea struck her. She smiled smugly as she quickly tore a scrap of paper out of her notebook and scribbled a number on it. She then got up and walked quickly over to where Kensuke Aida was sitting, an empty desk on either side of him.

"Hey stooge," She purred leaning over the spectacled boy, giving him the full force of the Soryu charm. "Wait ten minutes and then call me on this number. When I answer... hang up!" She flicked him on the side of the head, "Even _you_ shouldn't screw that up!"Asuka smiled sweetly, stood up and walked back to her desk without a backward glance. Kensuke blinked rapidly and looked down at the phone number scrawled on the scrap of paper. He felt that the spectacled stick figure with arrows sticking out of its back drawn next to it was an unnecessary addition.

Asuka was back at her desk. At the desk to her right, Hikari was reciting "Stand. Bow. Sit. Stand. Bow. Sit." To herself over and over while watching the seconds on the clock tick down to the second bell. Getting herself back in to Class Rep mode before the Sensei arrived. On Asuka's left the desk was occupied by Hitomi Abe. She was cute, popular and had been one of the ring leaders in the class's most influential and exclusive cliques since first year. Hitomi had positioned herself next to Asuka because being close to an exotic foreign pilot in a school in a company town like Tokyo 3 was, in terms of teenage politicking, a sure-fire way to improve your status.

Asuka was aware of all of this, of course.

"Hey Hitomi!" she said, smiling as she looked over at the other girl.

"Oh, hi Asuka! So nice to see you back! School just wasn't the same without you!" Hitomi gushed.

"Thanks, Hitomi. The classroom sure seems a lot more empty than since I was last here."

"Yeah, lots of families have evacuated from Tokyo 3 since the last attack. Megumi and Keiko left a couple of weeks ago and the twins, Haruko and Nasuko, went off to America just last Thursday." Hitomi put on her sweetest smile and leaned over confidentially. "That's why its sooo nice to have _you_ back with us Asuka! There's too many dorks and losers left in this school. We need more of, you know, _us _to balance things out a bit."

"Thanks Hitomi. That's very sweet of you." Asuka replied with a smile. "Could I ask you to do just one little thing for me please?"

"Sure Asuka! What can I do for you?"

"Go sit over there, at Nasuko's old desk. I need yours for Rei."

Hitomi's face went bright red. "What? You-you want to kick me out of my own desk for that blue haired _freak_?"

"You catch on fast." Asuka said with an angry glint in her eye. "Beat it, wannabe!"

"But Asuka... "

"Why are you _still_ here, Hitomi? I'm sure there are other people in this class who require your ass-kissing talents far more that I do right now, so bye! Thanks for coming!"

Hitomi glared back at the redhead and picked up her books and laptop and stomped over to Nasuko's old desk with one final parting shot.

"Gai-jin Bitch!"

The rest of class 2-A looked on at the exchange between the two Alpha Girls in shocked wonder and disbelief. Asuka paid no attention to their stares. She made her way over to Rei's desk and picked up the girl's laptop.

"Come with me, Rei."

The German girl went back over and placed Rei's computer on Hitomi's former desk.

"Welcome to your new home, roomie!" She said, gesturing for Rei to sit.

Rei sat, and Asuka followed suit at her own desk.

Like the bursting of a dam the class was filled with the usual babble of any school morning. Children discussing homework, sports results, movies and more than a few discussing the sudden power shift in the class hierarchy with the deposing of Hitomi and apparent elevation of Ayanami. Hitomi herself muttered sour nothings to her few remaining cronies.

Cutting through all of this the second bell finally rang, announcing 9:00 am and the imminent arrival of the old Sensei to the classroom.

"To your desks everyone!" Hikari shouted as all of the students who weren't currently sitting at their desks raced to them. There was much shuffling of papers and homework assignments into orderly piles and then sitting obediently and attentively, waiting for the next order from their Class Representative.

On cue the door slid open and Old Sensei Nakano shuffled in and stood behind his desk at the front of the classroom.

It was Hikari's moment.

"Stand." She barked.

The children stood.

"Bow."

The children bowed.

"Sit."

The children sat.

"Thank you Miss Horaki. Good morning class."

"Good Morning Nakano Sensei." The students chorused.

"Turn on your computers and access learning module 42, 'Fatal Impact: History of the Second Impact and its Influence on the Geo-Political Landscape of the Early 21st Century.'"

The students opened their laptops and accessed their instant messaging programs.

The old Sensei began.

"In the first years of the 21st Century Humanity faced its greatest challenge. That challenge was the calamity of Second Impact and the accompanying Socio-Economic-Cultural-Military-Political Landscape that permeated the Global... "

His droning was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell-phone.

Asuka stood up. "Please excuse me Nakano Sensei, my NERV cell phone is ringing. I must answer this!"

"Of course Miss Soryu."

Asuka answered the phone. "Yes? Yes Dr Akagi! Of course Dr Akagi! You want me to bring them too? No, of course Dr Akagi! We'll be there in ten minutes, Goodbye!"

"Well?" The old Sensei enquired.

"Please excuse me Sensei." Asuka said. "That was Dr Akagi from NERV Headquarters. I'm afraid that Rei and I are required immediately at NERV for highly classified emergency tests."

"Very well Miss Soryu. As always, you and Miss Ayanami are excused."

"Thank you Sensei. Also Dr Akagi asked that Class Representative Horaki," Asuka took a deep breath."_And_ Kensuke Aida also accompany us."

"That is most irregular." The Sensei said.

"I am sorry. She was _most_ insistent Sensei."

"Very well. Miss Horaki, Mr Aida, you are also excused."

The four students rose, Hikari with a puzzled look on her face, bowed and exited the classroom.

The children walked down the corridor and out to the school gate.

"Nice work, Stooge!" Asuka said approvingly to Kensuke.

"Nice plan, Demon!" Aida replied.

"I also am impressed by your subterfuge, Asuka." Said Rei, who had quickly caught on to what her new friends had done.

"W-Why would NERV n-need me to come to an emergency test, Asuka?" Hikari said nervously.

Asuka grinned and put an arm around her friend.

"Tell you what Hikari, I'll buy you a coffee and explain the whole thing!"

* * *

The phone on the large, bare, desk rang twice before being picked up.

"Yes? I see. No, just keep them under surveillance for now. I will deal with it myself. Make it so."

Gendo Ikari placed the handset back on its cradle.

"A problem?" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki enquired of his superior.

"No. Not yet."

* * *

Asuka's story was eventually interrupted by the arrival of the waitress.

"Who ordered the Ham cheese and tomato croissant and the jumbo double shot latte?"

"Here!"

Asuka took a huge bite out of her croissant and grinned wolfishly at her classmates across the cafe table.

"Thisf isf good!" She said through a mouthful of food. "You can't get thisf shtuff anywhere elsfe!"

The other three sipped their hot drinks and waited for the redhead to finish mauling her brunch.

"So, we have the touching story of you and Ayanami bonding over stolen booze." Kensuke began.

"Kensuke, don't be rude!"Hikari said.

"Well," The spectacled boy replied."That's what seems to have happened."

"Yeah, well deal with it, stooge!"

"I'm _fine_ with it, and _happy_ for you both. That's not why _I'm_ here. I want to know what's happened to Shinji! You all disappeared after the last Angel battle." Kensuke suddenly sounded on the verge of tears."First Toji is injured in an Angel battle, though no-one will tell me how! Only Hikari can get to see him. Then there's a massive battle and half of Tokyo 3 is blasted into oblivion! My Dad told me that the Geofront was trashed and all three Evas were out of commission afterwards. Then all three of you are missing from school ever since. Hikari and I had no idea if you three were even alive!"

"So, what were you two doing this morning?" Asuka interrupted.

"We were trying to hack Hayashi's computer to see if he had any information on what had happened to you guys."

"It's true." Hikari interrupted. "We were talking at lunch yesterday, and it seemed to us that we had lost all of our friends in some way to the Evangelions. We knew that Toji was hurt in the Eva, but we didn't know what had happened to the rest of you. You just vanished without a trace."

"Well, here we are!" Asuka said.

"Yeah, here _you _are! What about Shinji?" Kensuke said, angry now. "I know he didn't run away this time. _You're_ here. _Rei_ is here. Where's Shinji?"

To Hikari and Kensuke's surprise Asuka didn't answer the boy's tirade. The German girl cast her eyes down to her plate. Her hair obscuring her eyes momentarily. When she looked up again her eyes were welling up with tears threatening to overflow and roll down her cheeks. She just shook her head forlornly, not trusting herself to speak. Hikari and Kensuke both felt a sick feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Neither of them could imagine what would provoke the proud german girl's facade to crack like that.

"The Evangelion has him." It was Rei who spoke. Asuka nodded, causing a single tear to run down her face.

"What?" Kensuke and Hikari said in unison.

"Ikari-kun did not run away." Rei continued. "He returned to Central Dogma after Unit 02 was decapitated and Unit 00 was defeated." Asuka nodded again. "He returned to NERV to pilot Unit 01. The Angel was... destroyed." The blue haired girl suppressed a shudder. "But Shinji was... was... lost to us."

"You mean he died?" Hikari said with a break in her voice.

"No. Ikari-kun did not die. Not as such. His physical form has somehow been absorbed into Unit 01. All attempts to retrieve him from the Evangelion have been unsuccessful."

"What... what... but how?" Kensuke said in shock.

"That idiot achieved 400 per cent synchronisation with Unit 01 when he defeated the Angel." Asuka said, tears flowing more freely as she finally broke her silence.

"400 per cent! How is that even possible?" Kensuke exclaimed.

"It is true." Rei said. "Theoretically it shouldn't be possible. But it happened nonetheless. Now Unit 01 has Shinji and nothing NERV has done since that day has been able to get him back."

"What kind of monsters are NERV making you pilot? How can they be so cruel?" Hikari said.

"NERV has no other choice. The Angels must be defeated and the Evas are the only weapon Humanity has." Rei Replied.

"It just makes me feel sick." Said Hikari. "Why would the World let this happen?"

"The World does not know. You do understand that what I have told you is highly classified. You cannot repeat this to anyone."Rei said seriously.

The other two nodded.

"Fine then." Asuka said with a sniffle. "Now you know! Let's cheer this party up a bit, we've got the whole day ahead of us!"

There was a few moments awkward silence as the children tried to process what had been said between them. Finally Hikari felt that she needed to be the one to lift the mood.

"I think that it so _cute _that you and Rei are friends now!" She exclaimed. "Though I don't agree with underage drinking. But still, it's sooo sweet! Do you think that we could be friends too Rei? The three of us could go to the mall, and we could buy you some nice clothes and... "

"I don't know Class Representative Horaki.. "

"Hikari!"

"I don't know Hikari. I have no experience of friendship before this. Do you think that we would be able to be friends?"

"Of course Rei! In fact as far as I am concerned, we already are!"

Rei smiled one of her small but devastating smiles. "Thank you Hikari."

"Yeah!" Asuka said happily. "The Three Uber Girls! The perfect foil to combat the Three Stooges and all of their stoogery!"

"Yeah, well, this is all very sweet and all, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm the only stooge currently in circulation." Kensuke said bitterly. "I'm happy for you Rei that you've had the courage to face the demon in its den, but frankly, two of my best friends in the World are either in hospital or trapped inside a biomechanical monster. It's a bit tough to feel to ecstatic about the current situation."

"I know that, idiot!" Asuka snapped. "Do you think that _I'm _happy about that?"

"I'm sorry, "Kensuke backed down. "I-I just feel lost without my friends here. I don't know what to do."

"You can stay here with us, Kensuke." Hikari said kindly. Rei nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Said Asuka, begrudgingly feeling for the spectacled boy's loneliness. "Why not? It's not every day you get to hang out with three of the hottest girls in school!"

Kensuke just blushed a little and shook his head. "Thanks." Was all he said.

The quiet interlude that followed was shattered by the shrill ringing of Rei's cell phone.

"Yes." She said into it. She then listened for nearly a full minute before saying. "Very well." And then hanging up.

"Well?"

"That was Dr Akagi. I am required at Central Dogma in 15 minutes. She says the rest of you are to finish your drinks and get back to class. The Sensei and Principal will not be informed of the real reason for our absence and no disciplinary action will be taken if we all comply with these orders."

Hikari went pale at Rei's words.

"Those bastards!" Asuka exclaimed. "Can't we go anywhere in this town without those goons watching our every move!"

Kensuke looked around, as if expecting to see spies in every corner. "What should we do?"

"We'd better go." Asuka said angrily."Before old man Ikari brings the brute squad down on top of us!"

"We should definitely go." Hikari said nervously. "We don't want the Sensei to suspect anything!"

"Sheesh, calm down Hikari! It'll be fine!" Asuka said to her friend as they exited the Cafe. She turned to Rei, grabbing the blue haired girl by the hand. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be okay." Rei replied, giving Asuka's hand a gentle squeeze.

The children parted ways, Rei heading towards the entrance to NERV, the other three towards the Tokyo 3 Middle School.

Asuka gave one last look in the direction of her friend. Rei Ayanami was a small, pale figure who was quickly swallowed up amongst the towering glass skyscrapers of central Tokyo 3.

* * *

Shinji raised his head and looked in horror at the figure. The Woman before him was wearing the shredded remnants of what looked like a green plugsuit. Blood dripped continuously from a wound in her left side and her hands and feet were pinned to the large red crucifix by long, vicious looking spikes. She had her head tilted back against the crucifix and her eyes were shut as if she were sleeping, or dead. Her hair, a similar brown to his own, hung in wet strands around her forehead.

_She looks like Ayanami_. He thought to himself.

_That is not without reason._ The woman's voice from the beach earlier spoke inside his head.

_Who is that?_

_It is I, my son. You have searched for me all of this time. And I, I have longed to see you again. I have felt you inside the creature. I have protected you. Now you have come to me!_

The Woman on the crucifix lowered her head down and opened her eyes. They were bright green. He had seen eyes like that before. After his first Angel battle he had seen those eyes reflected back at him from the mirrored glass of a skyscraper. The eyes of his Eva.

_Who are you?_

_You know who I am, Shinji. Search your feelings._

_You are my Eva? You are the spirit that I feel inside Unit 01? I saw you... when I was trapped in the Dirac sea! I saw you, but you looked... different.  
_

_Then you know who I am? _The voice said. An eager edge to its question.

_You are... You are... You... are... Mother?_

_YES!_

_Mother!_

_YES!_ The green eyes of the Woman on the cross glowed eerily.

_Why... Why did you leave me Mother? _Shinji asked plaintively, still not approaching the Woman.

_It was all for you, my son! I will make you a new God upon the Earth! Then... Then we can be together forever!_

_I don't want to become a God._

_One does not choose Godhood. Godhood is given to those who are born to it. Come to me, my Son! I will show you the joy that awaits Humanity at your command!_

_You are not my Mother. Mother was kind! Mother loved me! _

_And I still do love you, my Son. What more love could a Mother give than to bestow Godhood upon her son?_

Shinji still resisted. _Why are you doing this, Mother? I don't want this! I want you! I want you to came back and for everything to be like it was when I was a child. Why can't you do this Mother?_

_But you are no longer a Child, my Son. I will grant you power beyond your wildest imaginings. Whomever you chose to save, will have Salvation, and whomever you chose to damn will have Damnation. That is your birthright!_

The Woman on the crucifix strained and grimaced as she pulled her hands free from the spikes that held them there. Shinji felt more than heard her scream as she pulled her feet free and collapsed to the base of the cross. Awkwardly she stood up and began moving stiffly towards him. He tried to flee, but in this World of white nothingness he was unable to move away.

He stood, paralysed with terror as she slowly closed the distance between them.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes in the yellowish haze of the LCL filled tube in the bowels of Terminal Dogma. She could see Commander Ikari and Dr Akagi discussing something relating to report on the clipboard that Dr Akagi was holding. The sound of their conversation carried poorly to the girl in the tube, and the Commander's eyes were hidden behind the reflective sheen of his glasses. His expression was unreadable as he spoke, and every so often the white coated Doctor would look sharply up at Rei as she floated naked in the tube.

No explanation had been given to her as to why she was required for this test at this time. Neither Commander Ikari nor Dr Akagi had spoken to her at all since her arrival. She had been made to strip and enter the tube. She hadn't felt the same tingle of connection to the Dummy Plug system this time like she usually did. She had floated there for what could have been an hour or even more. The whole time the Commander had stood there, silently watching her float in the tube. Rei had closed her eyes and just let the LCL carry her passively. Eventually Dr Akagi had arrived and Rei had watched her two superiors discussing the report that the doctor had brought in with her.

Occasionally some of the conversation would filter through to her.

"- - - - is compromised?"

"The readings - - - within nominal - - - - parameters - - -"

She let the words flow over her. It didn't matter to her. Soon she would be finished and she was surprised to see how much she was looking forward to spending more time with Asuka at her new home. A small smile was on her lips at the thrill of anticipation at seeing the redhead again. It was one of the most pleasurable things the girl had ever let herself feel in her short life.

"Rei. We are finished."

"Yes." She sank to the bottom of the tube as the LCL drained out of it.

The side of the tube slid open. Rei stepped out with a sigh. A strong gloved hand suddenly gripped her around her neck and slammed her up against the perspex tube.

Rei struggled vainly as she was held bodily above the metal floor. She could see the fear in her eyes reflected in the amber lenses of the Commander's glasses.

"Why have you betrayed me, Rei?"

She struggled to speak, his iron grip around her throat made it almost impossible to breathe, let alone speak. She arched her back against the hard surface behind her, Gendo's hand loosened for a second and she gasped in a breath before he clamped back around her windpipe.

"I-I do not understand." She managed to croak out against the pressure on her throat.

"Don't you Rei?" Gendo snarled, banging her head against the tube. "You have stopped taking your medication, against MY orders. You have begun associating with the Second Child, against MY orders and you have left the accommodation that I have especially allocated to you, against MY wishes!"

"But I... have done nothing... "Rei wheezed, her pulse pounding in her ears and vision beginning reduce to a tunnel of light. As she struggled a strange feeling of déjà vu flickered at the back of her mind, but she was too busy trying to pull air into her burning lungs to pay it any attention.

With a grunt Gendo lifted Rei away from the tube and threw her heavily down onto the metal grating of the floor. Her body hunched as she sucked the recirculated air into her lungs. She saw she was bleeding from her arms and hands and she could feel a hot stinging pain across her back.

"You can be replaced Rei. Don't you ever forget that!" Gendo said looming over the naked girl. "You will not endanger my scenario with your childish games!"

"I... I cannot..."Rei said before a paroxysm of coughing overtook her.

"You will do as I say, _First Child_." He said icily. "If not for you own sake, then perhaps for your new _friends'_." He spat out the word with contempt.

"What do you mean?" She finally gasped.

"I mean that I will allow you to continue with this pointless charade that you imagine you are fashioning into a new life, but if your actions affect your usefulness to me then you can, and will, be replaced. Not only you, Rei, but also your new best friend can be made to suffer if I so will it. Think on that before you seek to disobey me again."

Rei sat shell shocked and bleeding on the cold floor. Gendo took his glasses off, wiped them on a handkerchief and replaced them. Pushing the frames up onto the bridge of his nose.

"We're done here." He said flatly, throwing the handkerchief onto the floor nest to her. "Clean yourself up and get out."

Without giving the prone girl another glance he strode out of the room, brushing past Dr Akagi as he left.

The blonde Doctor gave Rei what may almost have been a pitying look, before also turning and following him, leaving Rei all alone in the dimly lit chamber.

Rei slowly pushed herself up off the floor and limped her way back out of the chamber and into the bare side room that functioned as her changing area on this level.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Hey Misato!" Asuka called from the kitchen. "Welcome home."

"Something smells good!"

"Yeah, well, I figured that I'd spare us all your burned instant curry ramen and actually make some decent food for our dinner tonight." Asuka said smiling.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like my cooking" Misato replied. "So, what are you making?"

"A real Germanic feast! I'm making _Koenigsberger Klopse_ with boiled potatoes for us and for _Kartoffelpuffers mit Appel-Muus_ for Rei, because she doesn't like meat."

"You're making what with the what now?"

"You lived in Germany for over three years Misato, and you're trying to tell me you never ate _Koenigsberger Klopse _or_ Kartoffelpuffers? _"

"Oh, I remember German food alright. I remember mountains of meat and gelatinous sausages, schnitzels like shoe leather and enough butter to give an hippo arteriosclerosis! Not to mention I was bound up for months when I lived there!"

"Hmpf! Cretin. Also, a little too much information thanks."

Misato stuck her tongue out at Asuka.

"Fine," Asuka said."_Koenigsberger Klopse_ is the most wonderful meatballs you've ever eaten and _Kartoffelpuffers_ are delicious potato pancakes, all cooked with loving care and attention, and apple sauce, by me!"

"Potato pancakes with apple sauce? Is that even legal?" Misato asked sceptically. "Also since when did you know how to cook?"

"I know how to cook very well for your information." Asuka said haughtily while pouring a whole jar of capers into the pot. "I lived on my own in Germany for the last year of my degree, so I _can_ cook, I just choose not to. Also don't forget that you've been a bit of a stranger around these parts lately. So I've had to fend for myself. Anyway, I'm doing this as a celebration of our new roommate, and I don't want the poor girl traumatised by any of your instant crap!"

"Bah! Your gratitude for my efforts is underwhelming." Misato griped. "So, anyway, where is Rei?"

"I thought that you might have seen her at NERV. She got called in late this morning for some kind of test or something."

"No, I didn't see her. Ritsuko didn't inform me that ant tests were happening today."

"Oh well, you know NERV. They can't change the lunch menu in the cafeteria without turning it into a secret conspiracy!" Asuka said lightly.

"Don't I know it! So, anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, wash your hands and you can start peeling and grating up those potatoes for me."

"Oh joy!" Misato said sarcastically.

"Hey, you offered."

Misato started inexpertly peeling the pile of potatoes that Asuka had placed on the side of the sink. Since Shinji had disappeared she had been eating from vending machines or the NERV cafeteria, the thought of a home cooked meal, even a German one, caused her stomach to grumble noisily. In fact, she thought, if it wasn't for the empty space in all of their lives left by the absence of the quiet brown haired boy this would be a wonderful time in the Katsuragi household. She and Asuka had not had this kind of rapport for months, and the addition of the First Child to her already crowded apartment was not an issue for the purple haired woman. She had often thought that Rei needed some kind of home environment to look after her, and the positive effect that the friendship had on Asuka brought joy to Misato's troubled heart. Up until this time the blue haired girl's closeness to the Commander, _and_ the German girl's previous animosity to Rei, had stopped her from making the offer herself.

She smiled to herself. No wonder Ritsuko accused her of trying to make an 'Instant Family'. _Meh_, she thought, _She's a fine one to talk, what with all of those damn cats_!

"Hey Misato, are you gonna peel those potatoes, or massacre them?"

"Do them yourself if you don't like it!"

"Meh. It's so hard to get good help these days."

"Whatever."

Their exchange was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Tadaima." (I'm home) Came a soft voice.

"Okaeri Nasai!"(Welcome Home!) Asuka and Misato called out in unison.

_**{A/N:**__('__**Tadaima**__' and '__**Okaeri**__'__** (Nasai)**__ are standard set phrases in Japanese and pretty much universally used when someone comes home_)**}**

"We're in the kitchen Rei!" Asuka called out. "I hope you're hungry!"

Rei took her shoes off at the entryway, hung her satchel on one of the hooks and came down to the kitchen. "Hey, Rei!" Asuka said without looking around. "What kept you ?"

"The Commander wished to discuss my new living arrangements." Rei said in a hoarse croak.

Asuka and Misato both turned around to look at the blue haired girl. What they saw shocked them. The First Child's arms and hands were crusted with dried blood, there was a large graze on her left knee and a cut on her left cheek, with the remains of a trickle of drying blood seeping from it. But most shocking to the two women were the dark marks around the girl's neck, so livid that they could make out individual finger marks in the bruises.

"Holy Shit Rei! What happened to you?" Asuka exclaimed.

Rei swayed slightly, at which Misato quickly rushed over to her and guided her into one of the kitchen chairs.

Rei coughed and attempted to clear her throat. This only provoked more coughing.

Finally she cleared her throat and managed to speak, though still in barely above a whisper due to the pain and bruising around her larynx.

"Commander Ikari was displeased with my new arrangements. He communicated that displeasure to me very strongly." Rei swallowed painfully as Asuka tended the wound on her cheek with a damp cloth. "However, he has agreed for now that I may continue to stay here."

"The Commander did this to you?" Misato said in shock.

"That Bastard!" Asuka exclaimed as she noticed more dry blood on the back of Rei's school blouse.

"No." Rei said. "He is right to be angry with me. I must do my duty to Him and to NERV."

"That's bullshit Rei! What was all that stuff you said to me about not being anyone's doll? He has no right to treat you like this! I've a good mind to go and kick him right in the... "

"NO!" Rei exclaimed hoarsely."You must not say anything to Him! He made it clear to me that if I failed my purpose or disobeyed him that not only I, but you also would be in danger, Asuka."

"Bastard!" Asuka said again.

"The Commander said that to you?" Misato asked. A deep anger stirring within her at hearing threat to _Her_ children.

"Please, do not do or say anything to Him!" Rei pleaded. "It is enough that He has allowed me to stay here and remain friends with Asuka. I am sorry if I have upset or endangered you."

"Don't apologise for things you can't help Rei." Asuka said. "Otherwise when Shinji comes back you two will start to drive me bananas with your constant apologies!"

"Sorry," Rei said again, before wincing through a painful smile. "I will try. But please do not be angry at the Commander. I am happy that I have been allowed to stay here with you."

"Alright." Misato answered. "but this is not the end of this." She said determinedly.

"Come on Rei!" Asuka said with forced cheerfulness. "I'll take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Misato still has three kilos of potatoes to peel, so we've got plenty of time!"

"Yeah, take your time!" Misato said with a sigh. "I could be a while."

Misato continued peel the pile of potatoes, her mind whirling in rage at the revelations of the evening. She did allow herself a smile as she heard the shower running in the apartment's bathroom, and the bossy, mother hen tones of Asuka taking charge of getting Rei cleaned up.

What the Hell was going on here? What was so important about Rei's 'Purpose' that it endangered not only her but now Asuka as well? Kaji had hinted that NERV and Commander Ikari hid even darker secrets and agenda than even he could discover.

She needed to talk to the pony tailed spy. Maybe she could call him? No. More than likely Section 2 had her phone tapped. She would have to talk to him in person. Maybe she could call him and arrange a date? Despite herself, her heart beat a little faster at the thought. Once she finished peeling and grating these freaking potatoes for this unpronounceable dish that Asuka wanted to cook she would call her former lover and arrange a meeting.

As if in answer to her thoughts the phone rang. Misato wiped her hands on a dish towel and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi!" She said. Half expecting it to be Kaji. She was disappointed.

"_Hello Misato."_

"Oh, It's you Ritsuko."

"_Charming as always."_

"Whatever. So Ritsuko, what the fuck is going on? Rei came home from 'testing' today looking like she's been mauled by a god damn bear! What the Brown Hell is your problem? Why didn't you protect her?"

"_Keep your panties on Misato! She's fine. No more than a couple of scratches and some bruising. Be grateful that's all that happened. You're sticking your head in a lion's mouth if you start making a fuss about this. I'm telling you this as a friend, Misato. If you want to keep her, and Asuka, and yourself safe then you won't take this any further!"_

"Is that a threat?" Misato said, her voice dangerously calm.

"_If you want to take it that way. But not from me. You don't know what you're messing with here."_

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"_Be whatever you want to be, I don't really have time for this. I am calling to let you know that we will be attempting to retrieve the Third Child from Unit 01 at 1100 hours tomorrow morning. Your presence is required on the bridge from 0830 hours onward."_

Misato's heart skipped a beat at this. "Do you think you'll be able to get him back?"

"_Well, this is our best chance. Although there's probably less than a three percent chance of success, we have not got a lot of other options."_

"Way to talk it up Ritsu!"

"_I am a scientist, not a politician, Misato. The facts, no matter how pessimistic, are more valuable to me than some childish false optimism."_

"Yeah, you're a real humanitarian. I'll have Asuka and Rei prepped and ready by 0800 hours."

"_The First and Second Children will not be required for this experiment. They are to attend Tokyo 3 Middle School as usual, and are not to be informed of this experiment in advance. Understand? Commander's orders."_

"Fine. Understood."

"_See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, bye." Misato said and hung up the phone.

She was back peeling potatoes when the two girls emerged. Rei with one of Asuka's red summer dresses on and the cuts on her arms and face dressed and cleaned. Misato also saw that Asuka had given Rei a white silk scarf to wear around her neck so as to cover up the bruising there.

"Jeez Misato, is that all you've managed to do?"

"What do you mean by that? I've done plenty! Just how many of these kartsppelspoffers are you planning to make anyway?"

"Firstly, they're called _Kartoffelpuffers_. Secondly, this is a feast of celebration for the arrival of our new roomie! This is no time to be stingy! And thirdly, that should be plenty, thanks Misato." Asuka said with a grin.

"Thank God for that. Now Asuka. You're the cook, so get back and start cooking. I need a beer!" Misato said as she made a beeline for the fridge.

"May I have one too please?"

Misato looked at Rei. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Misato! One for me too!"

"Since when did you two start drinking?" Suddenly the penny dropped. "My Beer! So that's what happened to it!"

Asuka looked sheepish as Misato pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You! You told me that Pen-Pen drank it all!"

"Well, we didn't want you to get into trouble for supplying alcohol to minors!"

"Ah crap, that's the last thing I need." Misato said face-palming.

"So can we Misato? Please?"

"Let me think about it... NO! I don't need to explain to Ritsuko why alcohol starts showing up in your bio tests to make my life even more of a misery. Anyway, I think I'm gonna need them for myself! Maybe it'll help kill the taste of the kurtapplespanners!"

"_Kartoffelpuffers!" _Asuka said in exasperation."You haven't even tried them yet, you ingrate! This is the last time I go to all of the effort of making a sumptuous German Feast for you!"

"Promise?"

"_Cow_." Asuka muttered bitterly.

"I heard that!"

Rei watched on as her two new House mates bickered and squabbled. She smiled as she recalled the warm feeling she had felt as Asuka had cleaned and dressed her wounds. Human interactions were truly complex and confusing. But she had never imagined that the company of others could be so... _pleasant_.

* * *

**1145hrs. Evangelion Cages. In front of Evangelion Unit 01.**

"Give me back my Shinji you Monster! GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Misato, you're becoming hysterical!"

"I don't give a FUCK Ritsuko! What use is all of your science? What use if it can't save one small life?"

"We tried Misato. All of us tried our best. If Shinji had been able to be retrieved from the Evangelion, we _would_ have succeeded. We failed because fundamentally he doesn't want to come back."

"Bullshit! Why would he want to come back to the pain and misery of this shit-hole? I can give him a reason to come back. To _Hell_ with your theories and experiments."

Misato walked up to right in front of the purple behemoth, it's newly absorbed S2 organ still exposed. Her hair was in disarray and her face streaked with tears still streaming from her puffy red eyes.

"Shinji... "She began softly. "Shinji. We... we miss you. I miss you. Rei misses you. Believe it or not, even Asuka misses you. Your friends all miss you." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed loudly. "Well... I know that the Eva has brought you nothing but pain, and I hate it for that... But I also thank God... if there is such a being... I thank God for it too. You know why? Because without it I would never have got to know you, Shinji Ikari."

"Misato, this is pointless... "Ritsuko began. Misato ignored her and continued.

"That's right, Shinji. The Eva is what brought you to me, and my life has changed forever because of that. Now... now you're gone. I miss you so much Shinji. I miss your kindness, your generosity, your humour. I even miss you nagging me about my messiness and you and Asuka arguing in the mornings. And Asuka... well she really misses you too, you know? She's a funny kid. Hard to get to know... But, she's good hearted."

Unnoticed by Misato, Ritsuko could see the Eyes of Unit 01 began to glow white

"Misato... "She said, only to be ignored again.

"Actually, you'd be amazed at what's been happening since you've been away!" Misato continued. "We've got a new house mate! Rei has moved in. She's in your room at the moment, but when you get back she can bunk in with Asuka. They're friends now! I know you won't believe me, but it's true! I guess they realised that without you there, all they have to rely on is each other. Lord knows they can't rely on me these days. But I'll try to be better! Promise!"

They eyes glowed brighter. I rumbling noise slowly began to fill the air.

"Please come back to us Shinji! We miss you so much! Please! I'm begging you! Please come back!"

The noise grew even louder, even Misato became aware of it.

"Misato! Move away from it! It could be dangerous!" Ritsuko grabbed her friend by the arm and tried to pull her away from the front of the monster. The purple haired woman resisted.

"Shinji! Come back!" She screamed.

Ritsuko finally managed to pull her friend clear from the front of the Evangelion. Together they looked on as the rumbling reached a deafening level and the eyes glowed eerily. Alarms began sounding in the bays and blast doors could be heard slamming shut up and down the cages.

"Misato! We need to get out of here! It's not safe!"

"SHINJI!"

As Misato's voice rang out the rumbling stopped as if a door had been shut. The white glow of Unit 01's eyes slowly faded to nothing. The mechanoid returned to the cold, silent, inactive state it had been in since the battle with the 14th Angel.

Ritsuko pushed a button on the cage intercom. "Stand down. Cancel alert. Situation returned to nominal."

The alarms cut off. All again was silence.

Misato walked back up to the now dormant Evangelion. She stretched out her hands and placed them on the exposed S2 organ. It felt hard and icy cold to her palms. Not feeling of warmth or life came through to her. She bowed her head. The hot tears pouring from her eyes, blurring her vision and streaking her face. She closed her eyes, concentrating all of her focus on her hands as they touched the Evangelions S2 organ. Somewhere, trapped in there was her Shinji. This touch was her only link left to the gentle quiet boy. She needed to say goodbye.

"Shinji..." she began.

There was a loud ripping noise and Misato was knocked to the gantry floor by the impact of something hard and heavy striking her head and upper body.

"Ack..." She said. Bringing her hand up to her injured nose. Something heavy was weighing her down. Bright stars were dancing before her closed eyelids. "What the... ?"

"MISATO!" She heard Ritsuko yell.

She opened her eyes and looked down and into the slick, LCL soaked hair of Shinji Ikari, who lay unconscious and naked on top of her. She struggled up into a sitting position and hugged the him to her chest, soaking her front with the viscous liquid.

"Shinji... "She whispered. "You came back."

A soft groan came from the prone boy.

Ritsuko was already on her cell phone.

"Emergency Medical team to Cage 01, immediately!"

Misato just clutched the boy to her and wept, finally this time they were tears of joy.

* * *

The current Second Impact lecture was once again interrupted by the ringing of Asuka's cell phone.

"Yes?" She answered, not even asking the Sensei for permission to do so.

"Yes... Uh huh... REALLY?"

She stood up and punched her fist up into the air.

"THEY GOT HIM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wooooo!" Hikari and Kensuke cheered.

Rei just bowed her head and let the tears roll down her face.

"Miss Soryu, Mr Aida and Miss Horaki. You will return to your seats and behave in a decorous manner!"

"Yes, Sensei." All three answered.

"I'll call you back Misato." Asuka said into her cell phone.

"Now where was I?" The old man continued.

Just at that moment the lunch bell rang.

"Class, dismissed for lunch." The Sensei said.

Asuka, Rei, Hikari and Kensuke were little more than blurs as they raced out of the classroom.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

That was actually a very hard chapter to write! I really enjoyed writing it, but it's kinda got a bridging feel for me, linking the first two chapters with the events I have planned for the continuation of the story proper.

I know that at the end of the last chapter I said that Shinji would play a greater role in Chapter 3, and I had fully intended for that, but this chapter actually became much larger than I had originally planned for! It was either stop at this point, which felt like a natural transition point, or have this chapter go even longer. (It's already the longest single chapter that I've ever written!)

So, needless to say, Shinji's Role in Chapter 4 will be significantly more... Ummm... Significant! ;-)

As always, I have no Pre reader, I kinda suck at doing it for myself, 'cos you know what it's like... My own stuff seems pretty crappy when I re-read it, but it's hard to know how to improve what you've already written. So, y'know, I'm just putting it out there.

So, thanks muchly for reading and I'd be _extremely_ grateful if you left a review. Feedback is a priceless motivator and an invaluable way to communicate with the author and let them know your feelings about their story.

Thanks again!

Ja.

Greenfang.

P.S.: I have just got hold of the Blu-Ray of **Evangelion 2.22 You can (not) Advance**, With English sub-titles! Verily it be an awesome thing.


End file.
